This invention relates to antenna structures having a particular, but not their only, application to vertical dipole antenna structures attachable to the upper wall of the housing of a hand carried portable transmitter-receiver on the outside of a vehicle like an automobile or the like. Most antenna structures used particularly with hand portable transmitter-receivers comprise a single vertical rigid rod or a telescoping antenna element constituting one half of a dipole antenna structure. Monopole antenna structures are commonly used for hand portable transmitter-receivers and automobile applications, where the antenna structures are commonly supported at the bottoms thereof by a downwardly extending coaxial cable-like connector which fits within a complimentary connector on the top of a housing of a portable transmitter-receiver or the automobile body involved. This type of antenna structure does not lend itself to a vertical dipole antenna configuration, which comprises two vertically spaced dipole elements and a pair of conductors connected or coupled to the confronting inner ends thereof.
The present invention uniquely applies some of the features of the dipole antenna structure disclosed in West German Pat. No. 755,066 granted June 15, 1953 to vertical dipole antenna structures mountable upon the top of the housing of portable transmitter-receivers and automobiles. The dipole antenna structure disclosed in this patent is not suitable for these applications without substantial modifications of the kind incorporating the features of the present invention. More specifically, the present invention provides a rugged vertical dipole antenna structure which can be manufactured at a reasonable cost and which is mountable in the manner of conventional vertical monopole antenna structures upon the housing of portable transmitter-receivers, automobiles and the like.